In Patent Literature (PTL) 1, a shield case is connected to (mounted on) a printed wiring board by applying, along an outer edge of the shield case, presolder in an area outside of a side where a bottom edge of a side surface of the shield case and the printed wiring board are in contact with each other, and melting and solidifying the presolder. In this manner, a position of the shield case is fixed, and mounting accuracy of the shield case is improved.